Misunderstandings
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Tigress and Po gets attacked by Fenghuang, where she injures Po with her claws, but Tigress gets arrested for mistakenly being accused for Po's injury. Po has to reveal the truth and prove her innocent. But in her cell, is an old enemy from Tigress's past, who bullies her and beats her around. How will she deal with it? {Requested by TiPostorymaker} /TiPo/
1. A Misunderstanding

**Misunderstandings**

 **I wrote this one for TiPostorymaker. Sorry for the late, I wasn't writing for a long time for some reason.**

 **Anyway, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"And then I felt like my body was filling with chi! And then I said, GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDER!" Po told his story dramatically, as he and Tigress were making their way down the peach tree hill after 2 hours of focused meditation. "And then he was like, WOAH!" He continued. "And then I stoke the golden Dragon into Kai, giving him all the chi. But the poor yak got chi overloaded and he BLASTED! BOOM!" He finished his story, pretending Kai's condition, almost falling down on the ground. Tigress chuckled at her panda's dedication in storytelling.

"That's nice, Po. But haven't told me this a lot times before?" She asked, as the panda tried to control his excitement.

"Legends don't have a limit of telling." He said I a deep voice, trying to sound dramatic. Tigress chuckled, followed by Po. One thing they didn't noticed was that they were being followed by someone.

"Tigress, may I ask you something?" Po said after a moment of silence. Tigress nodded. "When was the time you first wanted to learn kung fu?"

Tigress looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, Master Shifu didn't taught me kung fu from the first day I came to the Jade Palace. And since that Tai Lung incident, Shifu hardly wanted to teach anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But when Oogway had a conversation with him and told him not to give up 'cause he failed at the first time, he decided to train me, but in a…you know, stricter way." Po nodded. "And to answer your question, I was a teenager when I first started learning kung fu. Since, I knew Shifu was comparing me to Tai Lung, I wanted to prove him that I wasn't like Tai Lung. It's all about believing in oneself."

"Wow, that's cool." Po said smiling.

"What about you, Po? How did you became a fan kung fu?"

Po started blushing, much to Tigress's curiosity. "Well, um…I…I fell in love with kung fu because of you."

"Me?"

"Yep. It was the time when I was a teenager, around 10 years ago. I fell in love with kung fu the day you and the Four defeated that Boar who attacked our village." Po explained. Tigress's eyes widened.

"When I defeated Boar? That was a long time ago, and it was the first battle I fought alongside my friends." Tigress said, smiling a little at the memory, since that was the day Shifu told her he was proud of her. "But I thought there was no one who witnessed it, other than maybe Shifu and Oogway."

"I did actually." Po replied, sheepishly. "I still remember that, 'Twist your hip, recoil and extend!' thingy. WHAAATA!" Po yelled, throwing a side kick in the air, but tripping on his own feet, followed by Tigress's laugh.

"That's nice, Po. I didn't knew that you were witnessing it." Tigress said, still giggling. But suddenly, her expression changed into a cautious one.

"Yeah, that-" Po was interrupted when Tigress covered his mouth with her paw.

"Shh!"

"You just shush me when I am about to say something!"

"There's someone around!" She whispered. Po looked around. There was a moment of silence until Tigress's ear twitched. "Watch out!" she jumped at Po, pushing him out of the way along with her, as something with a lightning speed passed them. Tigress looked up angrily to see who it was. It was a bird. It was a black and purple bird, laughing. When it landed on the ground, it was revealed to be Fenghuang.

"Long time no see, huh? Did you missed me?" She asked.

"Fenghuang! What are you doing here?!" Po asked, getting to his feet.

"What do you think?"

"Let me guess, you're here to fight us."

"Nice guess." Po and Tigress took their stances. Fenghuang flew in the air. "You two think you can always defeat me, huh? But not today, I got my talons extra sharp just for you." Fenghuang said, as she launched herself at the two. Tigress rushed forward and threw a flying kick at Fenghuang, blocking her attack. "Oh, not fast, Kitten. Also the main reason I came here is to beat the Dragon Warrior." Fenghuang said, kicking Tigress in the stomach, sending her back at a tree. She turned to Po, who took his stance.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He commented, leaping at Fenghuang to give her an iron belly. She growled and flew at Po, landing on his belly and pinning him to the ground pushing her talons at him, he was trying to break free but was unable to. As soon as Tigress got up, she tried to free Po from Fenghuang. Fenghuang clapped her wings, as a strong blow of wind covered the land, Tigress flew back. Po used all his strength to try to throw Fenghuang off himself. But before he could do so, Fenghuang used her sharp talons to strike Po at the chest, as he screamed as blood started coming out from the injured area. She stroke him in the head, making him woozy. Tigress gasped, she quickly got to her feet and rushed at Fenghuang at her full speed to get her, Fenghuang flew in the air, Tigress jumped in the air to catch her but missed her by an inch. She landed at the ground and glared at Fenghuang. Fenghuang laughed.

"Oh, poor kitty. I will see you later. Have a good day." She said, blowing another storm of wind and flying off at lightning speed. Tigress coughed until the dirt cleared the air. She looked back to see Po on the ground, unconscious.

"Po!" Tigress rushed to him and placed a paw on his belly, which was stained by blood. "Po, you okay?" Po didn't responded. "Oh, no, what should I do now?" Tigress looked at her blood stained paws (Since she touched Po's belly). "This is my fault. I should have helped him."

"Hey!" a voice came from behind, Tigress looked back to see some Rhino guards from the Chor Ghom Prison, who were shocked at Po who was injured badly, with a Tigress by his side with blood stains on her paws.

"Guards, it's good you are here."

"Of course it is. We came after hearing that noise that came from here." The Rhino said angrily, stepping forward and yanking Tigress to her feet.

"W-What are you…?" she managed to say as the guards put handcuffs on her arms.

"Master Tigress, you're under arrest for trying to kill the Dragon Warrior."

"What?! You-You're crazy?! It was Fenghuang who did it! I was just trying to help Po!"

"We don't see Fenghuang anywhere in here! Now shut your mouth and come with us."

"What's going on over here?!" Came Shifu's voice, as he came with the four, who were shocked to see Po's chest covered in blood and Tigress in handcuffs. "Tigress?! What happened here?!"

"Master, tell them I didn't attacked Po! It was Fenghuang who attacked him, I was just trying to help him!" Tigress requested.

"Listen, guards. Can we just make things clear? I am sure Tigress wasn't the one who did this, she and Po are good friends. This might be a misunderstanding."

"Please, Grandmaster. We respect you and your students but everyone is equal before the law. And attacking the Dragon Warrior, especially trying to kill him is a big crime. Maybe Master Tigress would like to spend the rest of her life in prison." The guard said. "Now let us do our job. Take her!"

"Master, I swear I haven't done this! But, please take care of Po!" Tigress managed to say before the guards forced her to move out of there. Shifu sighed deeply, and closed his eyes.

"I think we gotta aid Po first." Shifu said, looking down in regret that he couldn't help his daughter.

"But Master, what about Tigress?"

"I will talk to the guards, or even the Emperor if needed. My daughter won't be spending the rest of her life in prison." Shifu promised. He was really annoyed at the guard's quick and stupid decision. But right now, Po needed help the most, or if something happened to him, Tigress will never forgive herself for it. "Take Po back to the barracks and call the healer quickly."

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was short (My writing has become rusty for not writing, hehe).**

 **And to TiPostorymaker, I am sorry for taking so long. I will also be doing the other soon. By the way, hope you liked this one :)**

 **Next chapter coming soon. Please review!**


	2. An Old Enemy

**Chapter-2: An Old Enemy**

 **New chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

Tiress was being forced to the Chor Ghom Prison. Both her paws were chained behind, also there were chains around her neck. There were two guards behind her who held the chains, while three of them had spears in their hands, pointing it to her to be sure she doesn't attacks. Tigress continued glaring at each guard one by one. She wasn't afraid…but she was worried. She was going to prison for something she could never do even in her dreams.

"Why aren't you guys listening to me? Just give me a chance to explain." Tigress said, expecting the guards to give her at least one chance.

"Don't open your mouth until you're asked to. You're a criminal." The guard behind said.

"I am not a criminal. I cannot try to kill Po even in my worst nightmares. How are you so sure I am the one who did this? It was Fenghuang."

"Firstly, if it was Fenghuang, we should have seen her talon prints on the ground. Secondly, we found your paws covered in blood. Also, you're the only one around there who has claws. And finally, if you were trying to save the panda from Fenghuang, why the hell there is no scratch or wound on your body?"

"Firstly, Fenghuang didn't even landed on the ground, she was flying and that's why there was no footprint. Also, the few of them faded because of the storm she made. Secondly, there were blood stains on my paws because I was trying to help Po. And finally, I didn't get wounded because Fenghuang wasn't there to fight me; she was there to fight Po."

Tigress had given all logical reason she could give, but she knew they were not going to listen to her. The guards just ignored her, they unchained her paws and threw her inside the cell and locked it.

"Please, once again, this is a misunderstanding!" she said, holding the bars and trying to convince the guards. The guard just smacked her with a small staff, she staggered backwards.

"Keep your voice down now! I don't wanna hear anymore of your excuses!" The guard scolded and walked away. Tigress looked at the bars for a moment. She was behind them, for nothing. She looked around in cell, it was dark and she could barely see anything other than empty space and old walls.

Tigress closed her eyes tightly. There was nothing she could do. She sat on the bench behind her, covering her face with her paws. Maybe she can do nothing but stay in that cell for the rest of her life. Or maybe not? Maybe Shifu will do something. Who knows? Then another thought came to her mind, what about Po? Will he be okay?

There was nothing but silence until Tigress heard a voice.

"Well, well, check out who's here." The voice was deep and dark. Tigress lifted her head up, she felt like she had heard that voice before, but she couldn't recognize it. She stood up.

"Who…who's there?!" She asked, trying to sound stoic, yet her voice was shivering. Not because she was afraid, but because she was trying to control her tears a moment ago before hearing the mysterious voice. Tigress could now see a figure, a big figure. Bigger than even herself.

"Guess you didn't recognized." The figure said, stepping towards her. "I am unstoppable. I am invis…insiv…" the figure stuck at his words, which confused Tigress. "Dang, I still can't pronounce it! Forget it. I am Boar!" it was revealed to be Boar, Tigress's first opponent she fought 10 years ago. Tigress's eyes widened.

"B…Boar?"

He giggled evilly. "I have been waiting to meet you again, Tigress. I am pretty sure you remember who did this!" He said angrily, pointing at his snout, where he once had two big teeth, that the Furious Five broke with a side kick. "Well, I don't see why you're here. Did you become a criminal?"

"It's you who is a criminal. I've been locked here for a false crime."

"False crime? Or are you just trying to convince that you're innocent?" Boar said and smirked. "So, did you murder someone?"

Tigress growled. "I said I am not a criminal! I have been mistaken for someone else!"

"Then I think we are gonna have some time to spend together." He replied, clenching his fist.

Tigress raised her paws in defense. "Stay back, Boar. I beat you 10 years ago, but now I am a full trained kung fu master, I can beat you single-handed now." She threatened. The Boar smirked.

"Oh? You thing I am doing nothing in this prison from past 10 years?" Boar said, throwing a punch at Tigress that she didn't expected. "I have gotten stronger!" Tigress growled and took her stance. The Boar stepped forward, throwing a few punches on Tigress that she managed to block. She finally grabbed his hand, pulling him close and punching him right in the stomach. He groaned. The Boar growled and threw a fake punch, and kicking her as she was thrown to the wall. The Boar reached her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. "I am gonna make you pay for your every single punch!"

* * *

 **At the Jade Palace,**

Po's opened his eyes slowly, as he got his conscious back.

"Where am I?" He asked, as he looked beside to see Viper, who slightly smiled.

"You're feeling okay now?"

"Pretty much." He replied. He noticed bandages on his chest. "I just remember that Fenghuang attacked us and stroke me with her claws, what happened after that?"

"Umm…" Viper thought how to say.

"I will tell you, Panda." Shifu's voice came as he entered the room. "Unfortunately, some guards from the Chor Ghom Prison reached there after Fenghuang left, they saw claw marks on your chest with Tigress by the side, they thought it was Tigress who attacked you and they arrested her."

"WHAT?!" Po asked, outraged. "What do you mean ARRESTED her?! She had nothing to do with it!"

"I know she didn't. But they didn't listened to her." Shifu said as his ears dropped, upset. "Nor me."

"They just arrested her and you did nothing about it?" Po asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

"The situation was uncontrollable." He defended.

"That's true." Viper added.

"If that's it, I will go to the Chor Ghom Prison myself and bring her back." Po said, determined.

"Po, you're injured. You need to rest. We will-" Viper started but got interrupted.

"No, Tigress went to jail because of my fault. And I will fix my mistake." Po replied confidently. "But first, I need to meet Tigress."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Sorry if it was kinda rushed.**

 **Next chapter coming soon. Please review.**


	3. The Conjugal Visit

**Chapter-3**

 **Okay, this chapter took forever. I am sorry.**

 **The writer's block and lack of time is the reason, but I will try to update soon. Anyway, here's the new chapter, kinda short but hope you'll like it.**

Tigress was thrown violently on the ground, Boar tried to stomp her but she rolled away, dodging it. She panted, as her fur was covered with wounds.

"What happened? Given up so soon?" Boar asked, smirking down at the feline who breathed heavily. She stood up again.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, glaring at the boar.

"The only thing I want is revenge." He said, as he grabbed and lifted her up. "For you ruining my plan."

"What… plan?" she managed to asked, struggling under the grip.

"My plan was to defeat every kung fu master in China, but you spoiled my plan and I am gonna make you pay for that!"

"You…You're not gonna… get away with all this." She said. Boar threw her on the wall.

"We'll see." He replied, stepping toward her.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind. The two looked back to see a guard, unlocking the cell. "Go back and sit down!" he ordered. The boar growled, but he walked away, sitting down on the bench. Tigress stood up, as the guard approached her and put handcuffs on her wrists. She was bewildered.

"What are you-"

"You have a visitor. Now come on." He replied firmly, yanking her out of the cell. Tigress had no idea where they were taking her. Two guards were pointing spears at her, while one was leading her. The guard opened a door of a room, taking her inside it. Tigress gasped. She saw that Po was there. He had bandages on his chest, where he got injured. Po smiled when he looked at Tigress.

"Po!" Tigress called, running to Po and embracing him in a tight hug (Or maybe Po embracing her, since she had handcuffs on her paws, so she couldn't spread her arms) "Po…" She whispered, before her eyes became watery. She parted from the hug, looking right in his eyes.

"You have just 10 minutes with her." The guard said. He looked at Tigress. "You better not attack the Dragon Warrior this time." and the guard left them alone.

"Tigress, are you okay?"

"That's what I wanna ask. Are you okay, Po?" She asked, placing a paw on his chest. "Is it still hurting?"

"It does a bit. But it's okay." Po replied.

"Po, tell those guards that I did not attacked you, it was Fenghuang."

Po sighed and looked down. "I tried to convince them, a lot. But they want proof and the real criminal." Po said. "They think you're dangerous for the people, that's why they wanna keep you in jail. But don't worry I will do something."

"What are you gonna do? Go against the law?"

"No, you're here just because of a misunderstanding, and it was because of me. I am gonna reveal the truth and prove them wrong. I will get Fenghuang and make her confess her crime. That's what I am gonna do." He replied.

"But…Po you're not okay. You're injured. It'll be dangerous." She replied, concerned. "I can't let you do it." Po smiled at her.

"I will be okay. And I will free you." Po said, giving her a comforting smile. Then Po noticed something. "Tigress, why are there so many wounds on your body? Did the jailers do something with you?"

Tigress looked down. "No. it's something worse." She replied. "It's Boar."

"Boar? You mean the one fought those years ago?"

"The very same. He is in the same cell with me." She replied dejectedly. "And…he's gotten stronger. For I ruined his plan, and he is taking revenge from me by beating and torturing me." She replied. Tigress grabbed Po's paw, looking into his eyes. "Please Po, you have to do something."

Po held back her paw. "Don't worry I promise I will free you from here. And I will do it at any cost." She smiled. Both looked at each other, until their lips met.

"Times up!" the guard opened the door. "Dragon Warrior, your visiting time is over."

"Tigress, don't be afraid. Be the hardcore Tigress that I know." Po replied. Tigress smiled and nodded. "You beat that Boar as a teenager; he can do nothing to you now. And I will be back soon, I promise."

"Take care." Tigress replied, before the guards forced her out of the room, to her cell. Po sighed.

"Dragon warrior, you better leave now." The Rhino guard suggested. Po nodded. He started leaving, but then turned to the guard, looking right in his eyes.

"I will prove you guys wrong. I will prove that Tigress is innocent. Just wait for it." He said firmly before exiting the prison. The guards watched him going .curiously/

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Again, I am so sorry for the late. I will try to update fast.**

 **Hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon, thanks.**


	4. A Fight

**Chapter-4**

 **Thank you for reviews, to someone who asked if this story sets in the LOA universe; no, it doesn't. It may have a villain from LOA, but it doesn't set in that universe.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

 **Forgive any grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

"Po, you're sure you wanna do this?" Viper asked, as Po was preparing and working out in the training hall. "I mean you're injured."

"I have to do this, Vi. For Tigress." Po answered intensely, throwing some punches on the punching back. Viper knew how much Po loved Tigress, and he could do anything to save her; but Po was injured, he needed to rest. And if Fenghuang injured him more, it'll be dangerous. As Po kept punching the punching bag until it was torn up and fell to his feet, he breathed heavily, looking down at the punching bag before him, imagining it as Fenghuang. Viper sighed. What could she do? After Po told them about Tigress's condition in the cell, Viper couldn't protest Po from going to fight Fenghuang. Po kicked the bag away and made this way to a metal rod, that was placed horizontally on two other rods supporting it, used for doing pull-ups and curl-ups. As soon as Po hung upside down on the rod, he started doing some curl-ups. Viper watched him forcing himself upward, putting more strength, until…

"Ow!" Po cried as he fell down, placing a paw on his chest.

"Po, what happened? You okay?" Viper asked in concern. The three also entered in.

"What happened?"

"Ouch…nothing." Po replied in a stern voice. "I just…my chest hurts."

"Po, don't put much pressure on your chest, your wound hasn't healed up yet." Viper said, as monkey helped Po up. Po gave her a stern look before getting to his feet himself. Going back to complete his curl -ups.

"I am the Dragon Warrior. I can do this. I will do this. For Tigress." Po muttered, as the Four looked at the panda with concern, but not saying a word. They rarely saw Po in so much anger, but why shouldn't he? Tigress is getting punished for the crime she hasn't committed, and Po was blaming himself for it.

"Po, let us help you." Monkey suggested. Po looked at him, getting off the rod, and getting to his feet.

"Yep, we will help." Mantis added. Po gave a small smile.

"Thanks guys, but I think this is my fault. I should fix it." Po replied.

"Don't forget that you're injured. Fighting Fenghuang alone will be dangerous. Since you have injury, Fenghuang will take full advantage of this." Viper said, placing a tail on his chest, that was covered in bandages. Po smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I've to do this on my own, since…it was all my fault."

"But Po-" Monkey started.

"No." Po replied firmly, walking out of the training hall, out of the Jade Palace. He was walking down the thousand stairs. "I have to do this for Tigress."

* * *

Po reached the Northern Mountain; he was climbing the snow mountain. The wind was cold, real cold. The snow on the mountain had almost made Po's paws numb, he was breathing heavily, trying to bear the coldness around him. Po gathered some strength, pushing himself upwards, making it to a small peak. He panted. Suddenly, he heard a laugh coming from somewhere.

"So, you're here? I knew you'll come back."

Po knew the voice. It was none other than that evil owl. "Where are you?! Show yourself, Fenghuang!"

Silence filled the area. Po didn't take his guard down, he kept looking around, trying to figure out where the owl was. Suddenly, Po heard something, Fenghuang was coming to him at her full speed. She was about to sweep his feet, but Po managed to jump and stick at the mountain wall. He quickly climbed up to the higher peak and took his stance, glaring at the owl who was flying in front of him at some distance. She kept looking at him as if he was a joke.

"So, what brought you here? Wanna get some more wounds?" She mocked, and looked at the bandages on his chest. "Hmm…guess my blade-talons did more damage than I expected."

"Tigress is in prison because of you! You attacked me and those guards thought it was her!"

"Oh yes, yes. I have heard. That Master Tigress got jailed for the rest of her life for trying to kill the Dragon Warrior."

Po growled. "Fenghuang, both you and I know it wasn't Tigress." He said, glaring at the owl. "And you're going to confess your crime."

"Oh, really? You really think I will do that?"

"If you don't, I will make you!" Po yelled, leaping and grabbing the owl be her talons, bringing her to the ground. Fenghuang sent a kick on his belly, freeing herself. Po got up and attacked her, throwing punches and kicks at her, that she blocked with ease. Po growled with anger, sending his iron belly right at her, as she crashed into the mountain rock. "HIIYAA!" Po jumped in the air, throwing a kick at the bird, but she managed to throw a large blow of wind, making the panda lose balance and crash into the ground.

"It's not as easy as you think, panda." She said, giving a punch in his face. "You think you can defeat me so easily?" She clawed his chest, cutting off the bandages, as Po yelped in pain. She prepared a Mongolian Fireball, preparing to smack him with it, but Po somehow managed to roll out of the way, avoiding the attack. The ball hit the ground, a few cracks appeared and the edges of the cliffs broke into pieces. Fenghuang managed to fly off the mountain but Po couldn't save himself in time, he rolled down the mountain with some rocks.

"Uhh…"Po groaned, as a rock fell over his head, his vision became blur.

"You gave a nice try but I guess you won't be freeing your dear Tigress out of the jail. Hahahaha" was all Po heard from Fenghuang become he fell unconscious.

* * *

In the cell,

Tigress and Boar were sitting on a bench opposite to each other. Each of them glaring at each other.

"So," Boar started. "What crime did you commit that led you here?"

Tigress huffed. "I told you I am mistaken for someone else for attacking the Dragon Warrior. I didn't do anything wrong."

"The Dragon Warrior," He stated. "I have heard about him. Was he the same one who came for the conjugal visit?"

Tigress looked away like if it was none of his business, but yet she answered. "He was."

"Then why did you tried to murder him?"

Tigress shot a deadly-glare at him. "I did not try to murder him! It was a misunderstanding." She snarled. Boar chuckled wickedly, as if enjoying annoying her. Tigress sighed, not wanting her anger to turn into violence. "Doesn't matter. He is coming to free me from here."

Boar growled. "He will when you'll be there for him to free. You are not gonna get out of here alive! And no one's gonna save you from me, not even that idiot, pathetic panda that you tried to murder!" Tigress snarled loudly, letting her anger come out in form of a hard punch, as she smacked the Boar right in the face, sending him right to the wall. Boar got up, preparing to fight, he pulled out a dagger out of his pocket that Tigress grabbed and threw. Boar tried to get the hold of her, but Tigress twisted his paw and managed to claw his face. Boar yelped in pain and fell down. Tigress stomped her foot over his stomach, pinned him down, extending her deadly claws.

"DON'T DARE SAY ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT HIM!" She roared. "OR I AM GONNA KILL YOU THEN AND THERE!"

Boar had a horrified expression on his face. She was definitely gonna kill him. Last time, she was too disappointed and upset to fight, maybe that why he beat her easily, but when it comes to her panda…she was not gonna take any chance.

"What's going on over here?!" a rhino guard shouted angrily. This was the second time these two had gotten into a deadly fight. "Go and sit down on your place!" He commanded.

"She started it!" The Boar stated.

"Master Tigress, stop letting out your frustration on him for mentioning your crime."

"Then why don't you just take me away from him?!" she defended.

"Keep your voice down, you're a criminal!"

"I am not a criminal! I did not attacked the Dragon Warrior! Why aren't you listening to me?!" she asked, facing the guard.

"Do not abuse a prison officer, or I will have to chain you." He threatened. "This is the last warning, I want no more trouble in here!" and he closed the cell door, locking it again. Tigress let out a sigh and went back to the bench, murmuring something to herself.

As the Boar stood up, rubbing the part where she clawed him, he glared at her, "You're gonna pay for this."

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Sorry for any grammar errors.**

 **Okay, this was a sudden violent action of Tigress in the story. Many people are saying that there is no chance for Boar to beat Tigress so easily. I know, but I had to put that in the plot :P**

 **You know when it comes to her panda, Tigress takes no chance.**

 **Please leave a feedback, I will be greatly thankful.**


	5. Breaking Out

**Chapter-5**

 **I loved your reviews!**

 **Here you go. New chapter updated.**

Tigress and Boar were in their prison. Boar was sitting in a corner, sharpening his dagger. He gave a quick glance to Tigress, who was sitting on the bench, maybe thinking something. Since she got trapped in that cell, every minute felt like an hour, and every hour felt like a day. How longer she have to live like this? When will Po free her? Is Po okay? The last thought made her even more worried.

Boar looked back to his dagger, watching his reflection on the blade. He had almost stopped trying to attack her after seeing her sudden violent action. Not only because of the jailer's warning; he was cautious. Last time when he said those words for the panda, Tigress had almost killed him. One thing he'd figured out was that there was one weakness of Tigress, and that was Po. Boar still had a bit of fear of Tigress, because he had known that if Tigress wanted, she can kill him, but she won't because it'll only seal her punishment in this prison, and she'll never be free. Same was for the Boar, he couldn't just try and kill Tigress, it wasn't easy and too dangerous. But if he don't, that won't make much difference either, because if the panda somehow managed to free her, Tigress will still make him pay for what he has done to her. Not only Tigress was unsafe with Boar, Boar too was. He had to think again, because Tigress wasn't someone to be killed in one blow.

He looked at Tigress again after a moment, she was leaning at the wall with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. Maybe she had fallen asleep. She almost had no sleep since she was jailed. Boar smirked, as something evil went through his mind. "This is a great opportunity."

* * *

"Ouch!" Po groaned, as Viper put some herbs on his wounds.

"Po, we told you that you can't fight her injured. Look, she injured you even more." Viper said.

"Viper, I did it for Tigress." Po replied.

"We offered to help."

"But Tigress was arrested because of me. I should be the one who will fix this mistake, shouldn't it?"

"But you see, you ended up getting beaten up. What will you do now?"

Po sat up, looking at Viper seriously. "I promised Tigress that I will free her, and I will do it. At any cost."

Viper raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What are you thinking you're going to do?"

Po looked at her and smiled. "You will see."

* * *

Tigress opened her eyes as she woke up from her doze. "Oh no, did I fell asleep?" She asked herself. "I should have been-" she was about to rub her eyes to clear her vision until she realized that she couldn't move her paws. "What the…" She looked down and was shocked. Her hands and legs were tied up. She struggled to get free. "Who did that to me?!"

"Shh! Don't be so loud." Boar's voice came. Tigress looked at him and growled.

"Oh, so you took the opportunity to tie me up when I fell asleep?!" she snarled. "How the hell I did not woke up?!"

"Let me guess, deep snooze?"

"Shut up and tell me why you did this!"

The Boar smirked. "Because killing you is not as easy as I thought." He said evilly. Tigress gasped. "You thought I will let you get out of this prison easily? I told you you're going to pay for this!" he stated, pointing at the claw mark on his face. "And not even your pathetic panda is going to save you."

Tigress growled. "I said don't say anyt-" Boar covered her mouth or the guards might hear her. He tied a strip of cloth around her mouth to keep her shut.

"Now keep this mouth of yours shut." He replied as Tigress started mumbling. "Now I will show you what it is like to mess with Boar the unstoppable, the invis…insiv… urggh, forget it!"

CRASH!

A crashing sound came, catching the two's attention. "What was that?" Boar asked, as he heard some screaming and crashing sounds from the outside. One more thing that they heard was-

HIIIYAA!

A kung fu yell. Tigress started mumbling loudly as she knew whose voice it was.

"Hey! Don't make noise!" Boar tried to silence her, but she didn't. Finally, Boar growled and punched her head. She yelped, which was not even hearable and hit the ground. Boar rushed to the cell door to see what was going on until a few unconscious guards were thrown violently on the cell door, breaking it open. When the dust cleared, a big figure stepped inside the cell, which was revealed to be none other than Po.

"Tigress! I am here for you!" He said entering the cell, he saw Tigress on the ground, tied up. "Tigress?" he asked, confused until Boar, who was hiding in the shadows, threw a punch at him, sending him down. Po got up and looked back to see who punched him.

"So, I think you're the Dragon Warrior that she was talking about." Boar guessed.

"Yes, and I guess you're the Boar who's been bothering Tigress all this time." Po replied angrily. "You can't get away with that." Boar growled and grabbed the half unconscious Tigress and took out a dagger.

"Do not move or I will cut off this little kitten's throat." He threatened. But Po wasn't going to be fooled so easily. He had to make the Boar pay for his deed. Po sent a roundhouse kick at his wrist at full speed, knocking off the dagger and punched the Boar right in the face, freeing the feline. Boar was about to strike back, until he noticed the crashed gate on the ground that Po broke, he picked it up, throwing it on the panda. "Will see you later, panda." He commented before rushing out of the prison to free himself first.

Po somehow managed to free himself from under the gate with some struggle, and walked up to Tigress. "Tigress, are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice. He picked up the dagger that Boar dropped, cut the ropes with it, freeing her. "Tigress, open your eyes. Are you okay?" He called out again. Tigress slowly opened her eyes.

"Po… What are you doing here?"

"I came to free you. Are you okay now?"

"Um…" Tigress nodded, as Po helped her to sit back up. He rubbed her head. "I…I fell asleep… then he tied me up. Then, then he hit my head and I…"

"Shh…Calm down Tigress." Po calmed her. "It's okay. We can go now." He grabbed her paw and suggested to leave. "Now come on. We gotta get out of here before-" suddenly he realized that Tigress just stood her ground and did not follow him. "Tigress?" he asked as Tigress just stared at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Po," she started. "I thought you were going to capture Fenghuang and free me without breaking the law. Then what's all this?" Po looked away, not really wanting to tell her the truth that he couldn't capture Fenghuang. "So, did you capture her?"

"No, I didn't. I...couldn't. She took the advantage of my injury, managed to get away, and so I-"

"So, you decided to break into here, free me unlawfully and give yourself the honorable title of a criminal, didn't you?" She almost scolded.

Po lowered his head. "Look Tigress, I knew how bad condition you were in here, so I decided to free you first."

"And you're also stuck in the same trap as me."

Po sighed. "Tigress, please can we talk about this later and get out of here first?" he suggested impatiently. They needed to get out soon or they might get into trouble. Suddenly, a few more guards rushed towards them. _And here comes more trouble._ Po sighed with frustration. "I told you we had to get out fast." He commented before preparing to fight the guards. As the three guards attacked him with spears, Po managed to get the hold of one of the spears, striking the guard's face. Another one attacked him a hammer, Po swept his feet, causing him to fall over his own comrade, the hammer fell on them. The third guard stroke from behind, pinning Po at the wall by a spear. Po struggled to get free but couldn't, the guard's hold was too firm. "Tigress… a little help?" he squeaked, as the guard was almost choking him. Po was about to get the situation out of hand until the guard suddenly stopped in his place and hit the floor. Po breathed heavily as he saw Tigress looking down at the guard; she just pressure pointed him unconscious. "Thanks."

"If I had to break out of this cell, I would have done it myself." She commented, as Po caught his breath.

"Tigress, we will talk about this later. Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **For someone who asked if I am going to continue 'The Lost Spear' it has been discontinued. That story isn't progressing as much I expected, and there are more than 2 stories I am focusing right now. Maybe I will continue it sometime in future.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, please take time and tell me what you thought.**

 **And Merry Christmas and happy new year in advance.**


	6. A Place to Hid

**Chapter-6**

 **Here you go. New chapter updated.**

Taking out a few guards from their way, Tigress and Po made it out of the Chor Gom Prison. They kept running, until they reached the Bamboo forest. Po started panting. "P-Panda… asthma. Whew!" He said between his heavy breaths. Tigress stared at him blankly. "What? This is not my fault! This runs in my family." She sighed.

"Po, you know what you've done? You just made me break out of the prison! And now those guards aren't gonna give up until they find us." Tigress commented, as Po finally caught his breath.

"Well, at least you're free from those four walls." Po commented. Tigress stared at him blankly.

"Yeah, that's right. But we can't stay out of those guards' sight forever. They'll soon find us, and then we both will be put into prison." She replied disconcertedly. "And that Boar, he also got freed. We still have to capture Fenghuang!"

"Don't worry, we will get both." Po said, receiving another glare from the feline. It looked like he was not serious at all. "You know it's-"

"Shh!" Tigress put a finger on his lips. She heard some footsteps. "I think they're coming, hurry up! Hide yourself!" Tigress said, as she jumped and climbed up on a bamboo. Po looked around, finding a place to hide. He jumped into a bush, as the guards passed by.

"Search everywhere! Those two traitors must be captured!" the guard commanded. As soon as they were out of sight, Tigress and Po came out of their hiding place.

"It's not safe for us to stay here for long. We have to get out here." Tigress said. "But where can we go?"

"Can't we go to the palace?" Asked Po. Tigress sighed.

"Po, you seriously think we can return to the Jade Palace? The guards will be marching there to find us." She replied, as Po nodded in agreement before thinking of another plan. "We need to go somewhere where we won't be found."

"How about my dad's shop?" Po suggested.

"Good suggestion, but isn't that your home, Po? It is possible that the guards will check there."

"Well, at this point that place will be safer than here." Po said, reminding Tigress that they were still in the bamboo forest. Tigress hesitated a bit but then she nodded.

"Alright." Tigress agreed. "Only if we can reach there without getting caught." Po winked.

"I have an idea for that."

* * *

Po and Tigress walked down the village, Tigress dressed up in a cloak and a hood, and Po in green pants and a bit rice hat that hid his face and a staff in his paw.

"Po, I still don't think disguising as travelers is a great idea. We can be caught since we're the only ones of our kind in here." Tigress whispered, a bit worried. Po shook his head under his hat.

"Uh huh. Not we, you." He corrected. "There are plenty of pandas in this village for me to mix in."

"And me? I am the only tiger and a so-called criminal." She replied. "I will be caught by a look."

"We will make an excuse. Those guards aren't gonna get deep into the personal identity of a woman." Tigress sighed, after all this was the only way. They reached the shop. Entering the shop, Tigress stayed behind Po's back, not wanting anyone to recognize her, Po lead her to the kitchen. Li Shan, who was serving the customers, that's what he did to help Ping with his business, watched them passing into the kitchen, a bit confused. On entering the kitchen, Mr. Ping who was cooking food turned to see who entered, he almost screamed before Po grabbed his mouth.

"Who are you?!"

"Dad, it's me, Po." Po replied, taking off his hat.

"Oh, dear. Po, you almost scared me. It's good to see you here, son. But why are you wearing these clothes?"

"I am in a disguise. Dad, I need your help."

"In what?"

Po gave a pretty nervous smile before stepping aside, presenting Tigress who took off her hood. "For hiding her." Tigress waved her paw in a gesture of Hi.

"You are hiding Tigress? From who?" Mr. Ping asked.

"What's wrong, Ping?" Li Shan asked as he reached the counter, curious to see what the matter with the strangers was; only to be surprised to see it were Tigress and Po. "Lotus? Master Tigress? What are you two doing here? You're looking funny."

Mr. Ping slapped him. "Dont say that, Li. They're on a mission. Right, son?"

"Pretty much, dad." Po replied. "Actually dad, as you know Tigress was falsely arrested for attacking me, so I broke into the prison and freed her, and now the guards are on our respective tails." He explained. "And that's why we need a place to hide."

"But son, you might get caught here." Mr. Ping remarked.

"Yes, Mr. Ping. But there's no place we can hide." Tigress replied.

"Hey, I have an idea." Li butted in. "How 'bout we go to the panda village? You won't be caught there."

"That sounds good, Mr. Shan. But we have an owl to capture." Tigress replied, getting an agreeing nod from Po. "We can't be saved from the law forever. We need to reveal the truth."

"Is someone in here?!" A firm voice came from the outside, as the guards entered the shop.

"They're here!" Po said, panicking.

"Hurry up! Hide! Go upstairs! We'll manage here!" Li Shan commanded, as Po nodded and grabbed Tigress's paw, taking her up stairs.

"Come on, Tigress!"

As soon as the guards approached the counter, the officer walked up to Li and Ping. "We need to talk to you something important."

"Oh, really?" Li asked sarcastically. "I bet it's not a good news, because you know, you guard guys never come to give some good news, you always come up bad news. Right, Ping?"

"Yep."

The guards just scoffed. "Do you know that your son, the Dragon Warrior has committed a crime by freeing two dangerous criminals from the Chor Ghom Prison?"

"Wow, really? Cool." Li replied, fake laughing and showing like this was a joke. The guard was just offended by the panda who wasn't taking his words seriously.

"We're serious about it! And we have to search your house in order to confirm whether they're hiding here or not."

"What's the hurry? Have some tea and noodles." Mr. Ping suggested.

"Tigress, this place isn't safe anymore." Po observed, peeking downstairs to the counter where his dads were dealing with the guards.

"I told you already, Po. Now what do we do? There's no way out of here." Tigress replied, unable to plan what to do next. Po thought for a while.

"I have an idea."

"Look, sir. I told you he's not here. You can't just enter our house to investigate."

"Don't make excuses. I know they're in there. Let us in or we'll use the hard way and you both will be in prison!" The guard threatened. Li and Ping exchanged glances.

"What's going on here?" Po's voice came as he came out of the house, still in his disguise.

"Who are you? And where's the Dragon Warrior?"

"Dragon Warrior who? I am just a traveler and Li Shan's nephew." He replied. "You know, we have travelled a lot distance from Mongolia to here."

"We?" the guard questioned.

"Yes, here's my wife too. Come here, honey." Po called, as Tigress came out.

"Yes? What's the matter?" Tigress asked.

"See? She is my beautiful wife." Po said. Tigress blushed under her hood. The guard raised an eyebrow, how could he tell if she was beautiful when she was wearing a hood? "Don't look at her like that, she's very shy."

"Sir, I have a feeling there's something wrong with them." Another guard whispered from behind, receiving a nod from his commander. The guard looked at Tigress, who acted like she was shy.

"You look like Master Tigress." he commented.

"Master Tigress? Who's that…uh…I mean what you mean?" Po asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Dragon Warrior has broken out of the prison unlawfully to free her. We know it's you, take off the disguise!"

Po calmly took off his head to reveal his very funny looking make up face which surprisingly hid his actually face. "See? Do I look like the Dragon Warrior? See?"

The guard was surprised a bit. "No, you don't. But I still suspect this woman. Arrest her!" a rhino stepped forward and grabbed grab her wrist, only receiving a smack on his face by Tigress, who had gotten enough.

"This is enough pretending!"

"Tigress, what are you doing?! We'll get caught!" Po said.

"We've already been caught, don't you understand? These guys want to arrest us."

"Yeah, but this was the only plan!" Po replied, maybe too loudly, receiving stares from the guards.

"I knew it was him! Attack!" The guard commanded, as the rest took out their weapons. The customers started running, horrified.

"Hey, you haven't paid the bill!" Mr. Ping called out. The three facepalmed.

"Dad, can you please go inside for a moment?" Po asked.

"Dragon Warrior, Master Tigress, you better surrender before we use the hard way." the guard warned.

"Not so fast."

As the guards attacked, the two managed to dodge, giving a few blows before managing to get out of the noodle shop. Running on all fours, the two managed to lose the guards.

"They got away again!" The rhino said. "We need to capture them as soon as possible. We must visit the Jade Palace."

 **TBC.**

 **I am sorry for the delay. MS Word wasn't working. Anyway, hope you like it. Leave a feedback if you can.**


	7. Villains combined

**Chapter-7**

 **Here you go. New chapter updated.**

At the Jade Palace,

There was a loud knock at the door. Master Shifu came out to see the guards, looking pretty angry. "Master Shifu, do you have any idea about what the Dragon Warrior is doing?"

"I heaven't seen him since this morning," Shifu replied, not sure what they were talking about.

"Oh, good. Because your loyal student broke out into the prison last night and freed two dangerous criminals!"

"What?!" He asked, had the idea that Po might have done it to free Tigress, but the other one?

"He has freed Master Tigress and Boar. We've been looking for him since last night, but he manages to get away everytime. Now, I want to ask, do you have anything to do with this, Master Shifu?"

"I had no idea Po can do that."

"You better help us find those criminals before the things gets worse."

Shifu sighed and summoned the four. "You need to find Po and Tigress as soon as possible." the four looked at each other, worried. How could they put their own friends behind the bars?

"But Master Shifu," Viper said, but then hesitated to say.

"I know hard for you to do that, but we have no other choice." Shifu said with apologetic look. "Look for them and bring them here, but don't hurt them. Also, look for Boar." The four bowed.

* * *

Boar breathed deeply as he looked up at the sky. "Freedom, finally. Now it's time to take revenge from that Little Kitten."

"Well, well, who do we have here?" a voice came, Boar looked around. Fenghuang landed in front of him. "And what are you doing in my area?"

"Ha!" Boar laughed. "What are you gonna do about it, Little Birdy?" Fenghuang frowned and took her stance, offended at his mock.

"You are gonna regret calling me that."

"Look, lady. I am not wasting my time fighting you. I have to take my revenge from that Tigress."

Fenghuang sent a look of curiousity. "Wait, you mean that guy with the stripes?" asked her. A smirk apeared on her face. "Well, I can help you with that."

Boar raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need your help?"

"Look, guy. Her best friend, the Dragon Warrior is my worst enemy."

"You mean that clumsy panda?"

"The very same. I suggest, if we help each other, we can take down the two. You will have your revenge from Tigress, and I will have my opportunity of finishing the Dragon Warrior and conquer the Jade Palace."

"And what will I get then?" Boar questioned, raising an eye suspiciously. The owl thought.

"We will...part what we get."

The boar was suspicious at this bird. "No thank. I don't need you, I can do all it myself." He said, walking away. The owl smirked.

"Know this, those two can't be defeated when they are together. And if you think you can fight two kung fu masters all alone on yourself, then you're absolutely wrong. You will get skull cracked and will be sent back to those four walls." Boar looked back at her. "I am an experienced kung fu master and a former member of the Furious Five. I know the tricks kung fu masters uses to win," Boar thought about it. "Yet, if you don't want, it's okay. You will regret after you're sent back to that prison." The owl said and got ready to take off.

"Wait," Boar said. "I am ready to help you." The owl smirked.

"Very well then. We will attack the Valley, take everyone down one-by-one. And then get those two rascals."

* * *

Po used his hands as a cup, as he drank some water from a lake. Tigres punched a bamboo, breaking it from the stem. "Why is this happening?! We can't even go back to the palace! What are we gonna do?"

Po wiped his mouth. "I didn't even told Master Shifu. I bet everyone's worried."

"Well, they would have already known. The guards might have informed him about this and now they might be finding us." Tigress replied, walking back and forth, thinking what to do.

Po sighed. "Man, this is all my fault."

Tigress stopped from her oscillation and walked up to Po. "Well, yes it is." Po looked down. "If you'd just let me in that cell and catched Fenghuang instead, things would have been a lot better."

Po looked at her. "Don't forget your condition in that cell, Tigress. You know what that cruel Boar might have done to you?" Tigress stayed silent, as he was right. "I love you, Tigress. I can't let anything happen to you."

Tigress looked at him the eyes. A small smile appeared in her face. It was the first time she smiled since Po freed her from the cell. "Thank you, Po. I am sorry for being rude, all you did was for me after all." she said. "Let's just not fight over this and do something to catch that owl instead, shall we?"

"You are right." Po replied. Suddenly, they heard some rustle in the bushes. "What was that?"

Tigress's ears twitched. "I don't know. Maybe it's the guards again."

"That's it, I am not leaving those guys this time." Po said, ready to take on anything. The four came out of the bushes. "You guys?"

"Po, Tigress, here you two are." Viper said.

"So you all are here to arrest us, arent you?" Tigress replied, getting cautious and taking her stance. The four exchanged glances.

"Look, guys. You know Tigress haven't dont any crime, and I broke into the prison just to save her." Po added.

"Po-" Monkey started.

"Don't make us fight you."

"We are not here to fight you." Viper replied.

"What?"

"Yes. Look, we know Tigress can't do something like that. And Po, you did this because you care for her, and we know that if there's someone who is wrong it's those guards. And we are here to help you with it."

Tigress and Po exchanged a glance and smiled. "Thank you guys."

"Let's catch that owl and boar and get you two freed."

 **TBC.**


	8. Final Fight

**Chapter-7**

 **Thank you for the reviews! They were awesome and so are you ;)**

 **Here you go. The final chapter updated.**

Master Shifu was worried. He was talking to the guards' commander about finding Po and Tigress, and the boar.

"Look, we'll get them as soon as possible and see the matter."

"You better do, Master Shifu."

Suddenly, Zeng rushed in. "Master Shifu! The valley is under attack!" He cried.

"Oh no," Shifu started. "The five aren't here too." he mentioned and gestured the guards to come with him. As soon as they reached the village, Shifu noticed an old villager laying on the ground and helped her up. "What's the matter?!"

"He...he's here!"

"Who?" Suddenly, a big explosion happened.

"I AM BOAR! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" Boar yelled and stomped his foot, causing the ground to almost shake.

"Boar," Shifu said and took his stance.

"Who are you, little rodent?" Boar asked, laughing at him. Shifu narrowed his eyes.

"How you doing, Shifu?" Fenghuang's voice came, as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Shifu gasped.

"Fenghuang."

"Oh, so this is Shifu? So little? HAHAHAHA!" Boar laughed. "I would really love to crush his little bones in one punch!" he threw his fist on him, but Shifu got out of the way. Boar growled and reached out to grab him but Shifu managed to jump out of the way again, until Feghuang flew at him at lightening speed and tackled him to the ground.

"ATTACK!" The commander ordered his guards, who took out their spears and attacked the boar. Boar grabbed the spear and punched the guard in the face, knocking him and threw him on the others. He used the spear to knock the guards off in no time.

"I told you we do make good team, don't we?" Fenghung, who still had Shifu in her grip commented at Boar. She looked at Shifu. "So, Shifu. What do think you're gonna-" she hadn't finished until Boar fell on her, and she lost her grip on Shifu. She threw the oversized Boar off her, who had just almost crushed her. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot pig?!" she yelled at the Boar. His ears twiched at what she just called him. Fenghuang got up. "Seriously, you're so clumsly."

"Watch who you're talking to! I AM BOAR THE UNSTOPPABLE!"

"What do you think of yourself, pig? You wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't me!"

"Well, it wasn't me who asked for your help, little birdy! I didn't needed your help at all."

"Don't forget it was me who attacked the Dragon Warrior and flamed that Tigress! You wouldn't have even left that prison if I didn't misguided those guards!"

The commander who had been watching over this widened his eyes at the owl's comment. She had really attacked Po and flamed Tigress, which meant Tigress was right. The commander looked at Shifu and noticed that he wasnt there. "Maybe he is off to summon the Furious Five." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bamboo forest, Po and the five were walking down the forest. "So, how are we gonna get her? I mean Fenghuang." Po questioned his friends.

"The north mountains perhaps." Monkey suggested.

"Not only Fenghung, we also need to capture Boar." Tigress said, staying alert of the surroundings. He ear twitched as she heard some noise through the bushes.

Po's stomach growled. "Can we stop for a while? I am hung-" he didn't finished, as Tigress pressed her paw over his mouth.

"Someone's around."

The bushes stopped rustling, as an old red panda came out of it. "Master Shifu!" The six said in unison.

"Master Shifu, I know you are mad at me bacause of what I did." Po said with some guilt.

"Po," Shifu started.

"But I did that because I was worried about Tigress."

"Po."

"And I-"

"Po! He is trying to say something!" Tigress exclaimed, the panda shut his mouth.

"The valley is under attack," Shifu proclaimed. The six gasped.

"What?!"

"Boar and Fenghuang attacked the valley."

"See. We're looking for them everywhere, and they're in the valley." Po stated.

"No time for talk, panda! We need to reach the valley soon!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Valley,

"That's it! Stop it! We are here to fight the five, not each other" Boar huffed and punched a house, making a hole in the wall. People were screaming and running here and there. "I will conquer the Jade Palace and then the whole China shall pay!" the Owl laughed.

"Not so fast." Came the panda's voice. The owl and boar turned around to see the Dragon Warrior along with the Furious Five. "You guys deal with the Boar, I will take Fenghuang." Po exclaimed as the six leapt over their opponents.

"You really think you can defeat me, panda?" the owl questioned.

"I have defeated you multiple times." He replied, smirking. The owl growled and flew at him, making the panda stumble but manage to keep his balance and leap at the owl and grab her talons, pulling her to the ground and landing on her, as Shifu helped him keep her down. "Master Shifu, you gotta bring her cage!" Shifu nodded and rushed at his full speed to bring her cage. The Furious Five were fighting off the Boar, which wasn't that big effort for they had fought him before.

"You know the big part of a joke? The punch line!" Monkey repeated the ol joke, locking the Boar's arms with his tail and hitting him in the face. "I assue you remember this one." The Boar let out a yell and managed to free himself from the primate.

"You five cannot defeat me this time! I am going to destroy you for this!" He yelled, pointing at his broken teeth. He threw his fist at the Monkey, who jumped out of the wat. Boar grabbed Vipers tail, she wrapped herself around his arms and made his punch himself. As the four kept him busy, Tigress and Po fought off Fenghuang. Tigress used her strength to punch and kick the owl, yet she was strong enough to block them. Po came from behind, sending his iron belly into her. "Haha! Feel the thunder!" Tigress pounced on her, punching her right into the face.

"That's for flaming me into a false crime!" She yelled and punched her again. "And that's for trying to kill my panda!" The owl pushed the feline off herself.

"Ha! You cannot defeat me even if you want, Striped Kitty! Neither can you prove yourself innocent for the crime I-"

Po caged her.

"No! This isn't right! I had'nt finished!"

"Wow, I really wonder how this cage always fits you perfectly." Po commented sarcastically.

"Po, we still have Boar to deal with," Tigress said.

"AARGHH" Boar screamed up to his lungs. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY THAT PANDA!"

"Well, let see." Po said, taking his stance. "Get ready to feel the thunder!" he said, throwing his fist to his stomach, but it didn't effected him a bit. "Woah, you're pretty tough." Po said, rubbing his fist in pain. Boar smirked and grabbed the Panda's neck. The four came in the way, but he pushed them out of the way. Boar slammed Po into a pillar and punched him in the belly multiple times until Po started coughing.

"Hey!"

Boar turned back to see who called him and saw Tigress.

"You want to fight, then fight me! Your rivalry is with me, boar."

"Well, looks like you're too excited to die, Kitten." Tigress growled at the last word.

"You're going to regret calling me that." As they began fighting, Tigress was having the upper hand in the beginning but not for really long. The four got in to help, they had alomst overpowered but Boar wasn't really an easy opponent. He yelled out in anger,

"Man, he stinks so bad." Mantis commented. Boar stomped Mantis to the ground also managed to grab Monkey by the tail, swinging him around and threw him. Crane used his Wings of Justice to get him off guard and Tigress punched him from the behind, but he ducked and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the wall several times.

"Time for your end, Kitten." Before he could do anything, he recieved a kick in the headand crashed into the ground.

"Get ready to feel the THUNDA'!" Po, who had gained back his energy and kicked him right into the face yelled in action.

"Po." Tigress said as she got up.

"We gotta do it together, Ti." He suggested, determined. Tigress got what he meant and nodded in agreement. As both jumped into the air, aiming towards the boar.

"Twist your hips," Tigress stated. "Recoil and extend!" Extending their chi together, both kicked the Boar right into the face. A huge cloud of energy appeared everywhere, blurring everything from the vision. The blurrness cleared, Boar was on the ground, unconscious. The chi extended into him had beaten the heck out of him.

"We did it!" Po cheered, throwing his fist and feet into the air, celebrating.

"Impressive." Tigress mentioned, smiling at him.

"Well done, you two." the Four too appriciated.

"I am glad everything's gonna be normal again!" Po cheered.

"But I am not very sure if the guards are going to believe in Tigress's innocence in the crime." Shifu commented, distressed. Everybody shared a glance and looked at Tigress.

"Actually, you don't need to worry about that, Master Shifu." The guards commander stated, as he approached them. "We heard when Fenghuang conessed her crime in front of everyone. I assume it's pretty much cleared that she was the one who attacked the Dragon Warrior and not Master Tigress."

"Told ya'" Po grinned and elbowed Tigress, who smiled at him.

"Master Tigress, we sincerly apologize for our misunderstanding and everything you had to go through because of it." The guard leader apologized and bowed deeply.

"Apology accepted." Po said before Tigress could even open her mouth. She smiled at him and just nodded.

"Take these two to prison." Shifu said, pointing at the two defeated villains. The guards started taking away the two.

Shifu gestured his students to follow him to the palace.

"I am happy everything is normal now." Po said, looking at Tigress. "And the best thing is, we did this together." Tigress nooded and smiled. "So, let's get back to the palace.

"Po." She said, placing a paw on his shoulder. He looked at her. "Thank you for believing and not giving up on me." He smiled back at her and gripped her shoulders.

"I will never stop believing in you."

Their lips met, sharing a sweet kiss together. And after parting, they made their way back to the palace, hand in hand.

"Po,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **And finally, it's the end. Hope you liked it. And sorry if the fight scene was kinda rushed, I am not very good at writing it :P**

 **I can't believe this story got +2000 views, thank you. Anyway, I hope you liked it TiPoStorymaker.**

 **And now I am going to work on a new TiPo story now that will set 10 year after kfp3 (It'll also have Lei Lei and Bao ;) So keep a look out for it if you're intrested.**

 **Until next time, Skadoosh!**


End file.
